Awkward Turtle
by amethyst95
Summary: Kakashi, Obito and Rin are on a team together . Kakashi is in love with Obito ,but he is so awkward and emotionally constipated that he can't get it out .Rin knows about Kakashi's affections and as Obito's girlfriend and their team mate ,she conspires to get the whole group together ; specifically sharing her Obi with Kakashi for her own amusement so they all can get along .
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Anyone notice that Kakashi was an awkward kid ?I mean he had no social graces what so ever . He was pure shinobi and less person .This story talks about Kakashi being in love with Obito and using that as a catalyst to change for the better . Even though they definitely act like babies .

* * *

Obito sighed as he felt eyes a pair of eyes stating at him .

"What's wrong Obito?" Rin asked with concern in her voice . "He's doing it again . . ."

"What?" she frowned . "Kakashi, he's staring at me again it's so weird I can't take it anymore" Obito frowned . Rin rubbed Obito's back soothingly .

"I know Obi-chan just . . . Just try to ignore him I don't want you two to . . . ."

"Obito, Rin . What's the problem? Why are you guys messing around?!" Minato called from a distance . Rin turned around startled and moved her hand .

"We're sorry Sensei ,Obito is just having trouble concentrating . . ." ,Rin said .

"Yeah how am I supposed to do anything when that baka over there keeps staring me down?!" Obito cut in pointing at Kakashi who stood there with his arms crossed blushing under his mask . He loved when Obito snapped like this . It let him know he got his full attention . Minato sighed .

"Ok guys . . . . I guess we'll continue this tomorrow ." he said jumping down from the tree he was standing in .

"We will continue where we left off and also . . . Get your shit together . 'Oh my god Minato Sensei just cursed!' Obito and Rin squealed mentally with wide eyes . Kakashi slid his hands into his pockets unfazed and turned to walk away . Minato walked off in the same direction whilst Obito and Rin walked away giggling holding hands .

Kakashi took off into the inner parts of Konoha heading for the Ichiraku Ramen shop . He overheard Rin and Obito planning to go there after training . He decided it was best for him to get there first that way he wouldn't look like the creep that he is . His mind flooded with the previous events that occurred with Obito as he moved quickly through the village taking shortcuts that were burned into his memory .

When he reached the ramen shop he entered with his hands in his pockets with the same laid back demeanor that he presented to the outside world . But little did they know he was a stalker, a creeper, a pervert, any word that describes a person like him the list goes on and on . He quietly sat down and ordered a large bowl of ramen . Though he didn't really want ramen as it wasn't really on the list of foods he enjoyed he still got it in order to make it convincing that he just simply came to eat lunch there and nothing else . Kakashi sat there eating his ramen slowly awaiting the object of his affections . Kakashi heard the voices of Rin and Obito approaching the shop .

Obito and Rin walked to the ramen shop laughing and Obito stopped in his tracks when he noticed Kakashi sitting in a stool .

"Oh hell no we are not doing this ." Obito said frowning .

"What?" Rin asked alarmed .

"He's here" he said backing away from the stand .

"Who?" she asked hoping it wasn't who she thought it was .

She looked over to her left and saw Kakashi sitting in a stool eating ramen and frowned .

"Fuck this shit I'm out ." Obito said flatly and turned around to leave .

"Oh no you don't you're not going anywhere I'm not letting you go hungry not the way your stomach has been growling all day",Rin said .

"Well can't we just go to another place to eat?" he whined .

"Obito no the next restaurant is like a mile away and I don't want you to starve ." She looked at him with puppy eyes .

"And besides you promised we'd eat ramen" ,Rin said .

"Fine" he sighed .

"But if he even looks at me the wrong way I'm leaving" he threatened loud enough for Kakashi to hear and he began laughing at him mockingly .

"That's it I'm kicking his ass" Obito said gritting his teeth .

"Obi no" she said grabbing him by his waist from behind .

Obito and Rin sat down to oder their food and Kakashi glanced at Obito and then focused his attention back on his ramen .

"What can I get you two?" The man behind counter asked .

"I'd like a small bowl of vegetable ramen but could you put a few pieces of naruto in it please?" Rin asked in her signature sweet voice . The man noded and wrote her order down in his notepad .

"And I'd like a medium bowl of miso ramen but make sure you put a lot of meat in it I wanna get nice and full" Obito said excitedly .

"I didn't know you were a meat lover" Kakashi said suggestively .

"We'll take it to go" Obito immediately said .

"Obito" Rin grabbed his arm . "No I'm not doing this with him I was in a good mood" Obito frowned and Rin nodded her head .

Rin paid for their food and the two of them left the ramen stand and walked off .

Kakashi was shocked at this ,he had no words .Normally his antics garnered him the attention he craved ,but not this time .

Kakashi now knew he had to change tactics .He had to get obitio to like him and if this didn't work ,he now knew what he had to do .


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Okay so here is chapter 2! I will not be serial posting like this all the time ,but I will be back for more when I get the chance . This fic is so adorable ,enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi was confused . Normally Obito would linger around and fight, swear, argue etc with him until he either felt his point across or tired himself out . But this time was different . Obito didn't fight at all or even bother to confront him .

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep . He decided that he'd try a new tactic and that he was going to get Obito's attention one way or another . Tomorrow would be different . Tomorrow he'd be one step closer to his beloved .

The next morning Kakashi made his way to the training grounds . He couldn't help but think of Obito . Just the thought of him made his heart beat fast . Memories of the dark haired Uchiha ran through his mind as if it were a montage . That smile, those dark eyes that burned with anger and annoyance whenever directed towards him . Even the constant sighs and grunts that he made whenever in his presence made him feel warm inside . Everything about Obito drove Kakashi wild with emotions . Emotions he were both happy for and ashamed of . None the less he wanted Obito and he wanted him bad . Willing to fight through any obstacles in his way he was determined to get Obito where he wanted him .

Kakashi sighed as he arrived at the training grounds . He was rarely ever late because he was that kind of ninja . He scouted out the area to see that no one was around and decided to relax . He didn't get much sleep because he stayed up throughout the night thinking about you know who .

He leaned his back against a nearby tree closing his eyes as he began dozing off .

He began daydreaming of his beloved .

Obito Uchiha was gorgeous ,though most people didn't notice with those distracting orange goggles .Oh but Kakashi knew he knew very well .He had memorized everything he could about the other shinobi .And those images were back in his mind again .That is until . . .

"Good morning Kakashi!" the voice of his Sensei called out immediately alerting Kakashi ,arousing him from his nap .

"You're here earlier than usual", Minato said approaching him .

"Is everything Ok?" he asked Kakashi .

"Yes Sensei everything's fine" he lied .

"Hmm Ok if you say so but remember I'm always here if you need anyone to talk to . That goes for all three of you guys" he said deciding not to push on the subject any farther .

Kakashi nodded his head in response and closed his eyes again .

But it was not long before he could hear Obito and Rin's voices and he could tell they were now close by judging by how loud they were .

There it was that laugh . The laugh that belonged to the lovely Uchiha he had eyes for .

"Rin stop it!" Obito screamed while running away from her .

She was chasing him with what appeared to be to be food of some sort .

"Come on Obi just try a bite!" "You have to eat breakfast or you won't be able to perform your best" she called out to him .

"No your mom is a terrible cook I'd rather starve!" he refused .

The two of them ran around until she caught up to him and Obito tripped over a tree branch and fell flat on his stomach with Rin falling on top of him .

"Ouch!" Obito whined whilst Rin began laughing again .

She suddenly stopped when she felt eyes on her and she turned to her right to see Kskashi staring at the two of them with curiosity .

Realization hit her that the position they were in was rather suggestive so she decided to troll Kakashi and grind against Obito's backside smirking deviously at Kakashi as she did so .

Kakashi blushed so hard that he felt the warmness in his cheeks .

"Rin!" Obito moaned self consciously not meaning to do it out loud .

'What the hell?' Minato thought to himself hearing Obito's little outburst .

Rin helped Obito up and then she smacked him on the butt causing him to blush a deep red .

"Alright guys time for training!" Minato said awkwardly trying to disregard what just happened .

Rin winked at Kakashi who was now sweating nervously due to the sudden action .There was an awkward silence between the team for the next minutes or so .Minato, deciding to break the silence began speaking .

"So uh . . . Good morning everyone . That was a rather strange way to start off the day" he said while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly .

"Good morning Minato Sensei" Rin said ,.giggling .

'These kids are crazy' ,Minato thought to himself .

"Anyway . . . You guys can just get started mastering your techniques and I'll be over there doing . . . Other stuff", he smiled nervously .

"What kind of stuff Sensei?" Rin asked provocatively .

"Yeah Sensei what kinda stuff?" Obito added in an equally suggestive tone .

"Stuff that don't involve any of you!" , he said walking off quickly .

Obito and Rin high-fived each other excitedly .

"Free day!" they said in unison.

"He really hates it when we do that" Obito said smirking .

"That's why we do it" Rin said .

"We're so bad" Obito said .

"Bad is good" Rin smiled .

Since they were having another "free day" Kakashi decided that now was his chance . This time he'd try a different approach . This time he was going to be . . . nice .Something Kakashi was NOT good at .

Kakashi stood up and took a deep breath . He began walking over to where Rin and Obito were sitting .

Rin was talking to Obito though Obito's attention seemed to be directed somewhere else .

Rin suddenly stopped talking when she caught a glimpse of what Obito was looking at . Or who for that matter .

"What do you want?" Obito asked annoyed .

Kakashi stood there heart beating rapidly as tried to put together a full statement . It didn't help that both Rin and Obito where blatantlty staring at him . He felt as if they were waiting for him to screw up .

"I . . . I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did yesterday" Kakashi said nervously .

"Yeah right I don't believe you" Obito said and crossed his arms .

"And even if you were sorry that doesn't make up for everything you put me through over the past years" Obito said frowning .

Kakashi thought hard about it . Maybe he has been a bit too hard on Obito but he couldn't help it because he was just so into him . Deep down inside he really wanted the best for Obito but he was too afraid to admit it .

"Obito" Kakashi started .

"Yeah?" Obito asked .

"I want to make it up to you . Can I t-take you out to lunch?" Kakashi stuttered .

"Whaa? . . ." Obito said , eyes widened in shock .

Rin giggled at the sudden offer making Kakashi even more nervous than before .

"What's the catch?" Obito asked suspiciously .

"Nothing . . . just that I'm buying" Kakashi stated .

"Okay" Obito said with a smile .

"It's a date then" Rin said grinning .

"What?! No it's not! I'm just . . . Hungry" Obito said sheepishly .

Kakashi was heartbroken and felt rejected but at least he was going to be alone with Obito .

"Ok well let me know when you're ready and I'll just . . ."

"Let's go now I'm starving!" Obito interrupted .

Obito quickly stood up and walked over to Kakashi .

"Later Rin" he said a smile on his face .

"Bye Obi-chan" she said and waved him goodbye .

'Sooo . . . Obito likes food eh?' Kakashi thought to himself .

"C'mon,let's go!",Obito said grinning .He immediately latched onto Kakashi's arm,and Kakashi smiled under his mask .

He was one step closer to getting " his Obi" .


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for the wait guys, I've been juggling multiple fanfics at once and it's actually harder than I thought . Anyways here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! Love you all 3

Kakashi and Obito went out for lunch . Kakashi wanted to do something nice for Obito,but wasn't sure,what to do .So Kakashi decided he'd let Obito decide .

"Obito" Kakashi called, getting Obito's attention .

"Hmm?" Obito asked turning to face Kakashi as they walked .

"Where do you wanna go?" Kakashi asked feeling butterflies in his stomach from being so close to Obito in this situation .

"Um . . . I don't know" Obito said trying to think of something off the top of his head .

"It doesn't matter ,we can go anywhere you want" Kakashi reassured him .

"Well in that case, I could really go for something sweet maybe like pie or something" Obito said in deep thought .

"I know just the place" Kakashi said . "But . . . it'll be a surprise" he added,smiling to himself under the mask .

"Ooh I can't wait!" Obito said excitedly .

Kakashi had decided to take Obito to a nice bakery in Konoha,Miyuki's Bakery . Kakashi treated himself to the huge ,delicious cinnamon rolls every once in a while when he had extra money left over from missions .Kakashi had already guessed that Obito liked sweets based on his little research he had been doing on the Uchiha,so Miyuki's Bakery would be perfect .

"Trust me you'll love it" Kakashi said with a smirk hidden under his mask .

"I really hope so" Obito frowned slightly not really knowing what to expect .  
_

After walking for a while Obito and Kakashi were finally nearing their destination .

"Close your eyes" Kakashi said sweetly as he grabbed Obito's hand .

"Um . . . ok" Obito said unsure but still closed his eyes anyway . He had no idea where Kakashi was taking him but he trusted that Kakashi wouldn't disappoint him .

"We're almost there Obito" Kakashi said to calm Obito's nerves .

"Ok Kakashi . I trust you" Obito said with his eyes closed .Again,Kakshi felt his heart melting .Knowing Obito trusted him with something ,even this small ,gave Kakashi hope .

After a few steps Kakashi stopped and turned to face the bakery .

"You can open your eyes now" Kakashi said nervously .

"Alright Kaka . . ." "Oh my god are you serious?!" Obito questioned excitedly .

Kakashi's heart dropped .

"I've always wanted to go here! This place is so expensive they charge like 5 dollars for a donut but I heard it's so worth it!" Obito's eyes lit up .

'It better be' Kakashi thought to himself . "Yeah well I'm the one paying not you Obito" he frowned .

"This is gonna be awesome,Kakashi!" Obito smiled hugging the smaller boy .

Kakashi's heart raced as he felt the Uchiha's cheek rub against his along with his scent . His cheeks had turned a rosy red from all of the blushing, not that anyone could tell, do to his mask .

The two entered the bakery and went to the counter .Seeing the massive array of sweets to choose from and Obito was in love .

Obito stared in awe at the delicious pastries behind the glass counter . There were all kinds of desserts …muffins, danishes, chocolate eclairs, cakes, pies and more . But there was one particular pie that Obito had his eye on . An apple cinnamon pie with what looked like whipped cream on top . He had also wanted the three layered chocolate fudge cake with bits and pieces of brownie and chocolate chips on top . Obito then frowned when he saw the prices for the two pastries that he wanted .

"I really want to try those but I can't decide which one I really want" Obito said pointing to the two deserts of his choice . 'Damn it there's no way in hell Kakashi would get them both for me' Obito thought with a sad expression on his soft face .

Kakashi looked at Obito and then asked the woman behind the counter to give him the delicious apple pie and decadent chocolate cake .

"Kakashi what are you . . ." Obito started but trailed off as he saw the woman putting the pastries on the tray . His mouth began to water as he saw the woman grab two forks and two spoons, sitting them on the tray beside the pastries .

"Ok that'll be 12 .98" the woman said sitting the tray on the counter .

Kakashi reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and grabbed a 20 dollar bill .

"Wait . . . Kakashi you don't have to pay for that I'll just get something else" Obito interrupted .

"Obito no I said I'm paying" Kakashi said sternly .

"Well at least let me pay for one of them" Obito offered reaching into his pocket .

"No Obito . . . It's my treat" Kakashi pushed .

"But Kakashi . . ." Obito frowned .

"It's ok Obito I got this" Kakashi said handing the 20 dollar bill over to the woman waiting to receive his change .

"Here you go young man, enjoy your meal" the woman smiled handing Kakashi his change and he counted his money to make sure that he had gotten $7 .02 . back and then grabbed the tray after putting his money away .

"Thanks Kakashi" Obito said quietly .

"Where should we sit?" Obito asked .

"There" Kakashi said pointing to a table by the window wanting their little date . . .(or lunch really) to be exclusive .

"Sure" Obito smiled and followed Kakashi to the table and they sat across from each other .

Once they sat down Obito was grinning . He had never thought that Kakashi of all people would be the reason why, let alone even be involved in the first time that he got to go to his dream place . Obito then noticed that Kakashi wasn't eating anything and the only things on the tray was Obito's pie and cake .

"Aww Kashi you didn't have to do this . . . I don't know what to say" Obito said looking at the food with guilt .

"Don't . . just eat" Kakashi said in his usual non emotional tone of voice .

Obito nodded his head and immediately took a bite out of his apple pie instantly falling in love .

"Oh my god Kakashi you've gotta try this it's like literally the best pie ever!" Obito said excitedly offering Kakashi a bite of the pie .

"No thanks I'm not hungry yet" Kakashi said watching Obito eat .

"Well you don't know what you're missing" Obito warned and went back to eating his pie .

Once finished he dug his fork into the three layered chocolate cake and felt like he was in heaven .

Kakashi just sat there leaning his chin in his hand blushing insanely as he watched Obito eat . He loved to watch Obito and watching him eating was no different .It was just another chance to be around the object of his affections .  
_

Obito and Kakashi left the bakery and they were walking the streets of Konoha again .

"That was the best lunch I've had in forever! I never knew food could taste so good . you're the best Kashi" Obito smiled .

Kakashi didn't say anything as those words repeated in his mind over and over .

"Hey Kashi come here I wanna show you something" Obito said in a suggestive tone .

Kakashi didn't answer because he was too busy fantasizing about the lovely Uchiha again .

"Damn it Kakashi!" Obito blurted out interrupting Kakashi's naughty fantasies and yanked Kakashi by the straps on his torso and kissed him on his lips through his mask .

Kakashi's eyes shot open in surprise as he felt the Uchiha's lips against his . He wanted more . He needed more . Heart beating fast, and not thinking straight Kakashi pulled Obito in closer and slid his little hands down to Obito's backside giving it a firm squeeze .

Obito pulled back and stammered .

"You dirty little pervert! How dare you?!" Obito shouted at Kakashi who stood there with a blank expression on his face .

"Rin does it all the time I figured you like that kinda thing" Kakashi said crossing his arms .

"So what, that doesn't give you the right to do it!" Obito frowned .

Kakashi didn't say anything and turned around to walk away feeling rejected .

"Next time,just ask first,okay?" Obito said blushing .

Kakashi's cheeks turned red instantly . Obito gave Kakashi a shy smile . And Kakashi smiled back and nodded .

"I'll see you tomorrow",Obito said .

" Yeah . .me too ",Kakashi said .

Obito walked off in the opposite direction,stopping to wave at Kakashi before he was gone .

Kakashi went home happy ,for the first time in forever . 


End file.
